


Fallen Leaves: La trayectoria de una hoja

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un pueblo pequeño donde nadie sabe que existes, tampoco nadie notará que dejas de existir.</p><p>Uno no decide cuándo, dónde ni cómo va a morir, del mismo modo en que nadie elige nacer con un par de pulmones disfuncionales y una pequeña gran adicción al tabaco; Frank Iero es ese chico: Disfuncional, con muchas preguntas y a espera de una cura que lo salve de su destino.<br/>Pero cuando Gerard Way aparece en su vida a la par de un conjunto de inexplicables acontecimientos,  Frank se dará cuenta de que eso es lo que menos debería tenerlo preocupado.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839985}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Parte 1**

Las suelas de sus zapatos hacen crujir las ramitas que a causa del viento han ido a parar a la carretera, cerca de la línea amarilla que separa los dos carriles. El amanecer empieza a aparecer con el despertar matutino del sol, y definitivamente Frank desea llegar a cobijarse debajo de las mantas de su cama antes que esperar a que salga el astro amarillo, que después de todo ni siquiera calienta lo suficiente como para derretir el hielo del río; camina con prisa abrazándose a sí mismo, halando de las mangas de su suéter como si haciendo esto crecieran unos cuantos centímetros más hasta cubrir la punta de sus dedos.

El asfalto está húmedo y la carretera está igual de vacía como siempre, así que Frank cruza sin ningún cuidado a la otra horilla, donde sus pies vuelven a moverse sobre el pasto, la tierra, y el musgo helado. No hay demasiado viento pero el poco que hay se enfrasca en moverle el pelo con un aliento helado, entumiéndole de más los músculos de los brazos y acalambrando sus piernas que tratan de mantenerse a una velocidad lo suficientemente buena como para llegar antes de que mamá note su ausencia.

Su boca castañea mientras husmea en su bolillo derecho en busca del llaverito en forma de gato que resguarda el juego de llaves de perderse, tanteando con los dedos helados el fondo de la tela y escudriñando incluso dentro del pequeño hoyito que se le ha abierto hace dos semanas. Sus dedos rozan el frío metal y saca con una sonrisa triunfante las llaves, llevándolas de inmediato a la cerradura para después intentar controlar sus manos y lograr que se queden quietas y él pueda meter la llave correcta en el lugar correcto, en vez de hacerle un hoyo a la madera de la puerta. La cerradura cede minutos después, dejando que Frank pueda entrar rápidamente a refugiarse en la calidez de su hogar, donde todos aún duermen. Una vez dentro, deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en un apenas audible sonido que hace su boca, mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado y se deja caer sobre la madera de ésta.

Lo ha logrado, ha logrado llegar a casa antes de morir jodidamente congelado ahí afuera, y con el plus extra de que su madre aún no se ha levantado de la cama para ir a trabajar. Podría quedarse todo la mañana o el día o el mes o lo que fuera ahí, dejando caer todo su cuerpo contra la puerta de madera, pero obliga a sus pies a llevarlo arriba a su habitación donde una caliente cama que no ha sido deshecha desde la noche pasada le espera.

Su cuerpo al fin descansa y sus músculos se destensan un poco cuando al fin puede apoyar su mejilla derecha sobre la almohada, restregándola un poco embriagándose de la suavidad de ésta, como si hubiese sido una eternidad desde que no ha tocado una almohada. Se siente demasiado cansado como para siquiera pensar en mover una mano y cubrirse con las cobijas, dejando que sus ojos se cierren poco a poco al fin pudiendo descansar.

…

La alarma comienza a sonar una hora después provocando que Frank de un salto y que su corazón acelere en 1 segundo a 100. “ _Santa mierda_ ” lleva una mano a su pecho y siente como late de forma apresurada golpeando con rudeza a sus costillas.

Unos nudillos golpetean con insistencia a la puerta de la habitación un minutos después “Arriba, es hora de levantarse” viene la vos de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Frank da un gruñido y se tapa la cara con la almohada, profiriendo un sonido de disgusto y enfado.

“¡Pero si es sábado!” Grita enfadado, deseando poder acostarse otros 5 minutos y…

“Tienes cita con el doctor en media hora, _tienes_ que levantarte.”

Frank refunfuña y se pega la almohada más a la cara, emitiendo un grito que es callado por ésta y le pega un mordisco con furia _“Jodidos doctores, jodidas alarmas, jodidas sitas y jodidos pulmones_ ” Se levanta con pesadez pasado un minuto tratando de regularizar el ritmo con el que su pecho sube y baja, para después arrastrar los pies camino al baño.

El agua del grifo sale por un momento helada como la muerte y al segundo siguiente está hirviendo como el puto infierno, y a Frank no le queda otra más que dar un salto en media regadera como si tuviera un jodido complejo de rana. Si alguien lo viera desde fuera, quizá pensaría que el pobre chico le tiene miedo al agua por como acerca un milímetro de piel al líquido y todo el resto de su cuerpo queda a un metro de distancia, como mínimo.

Dos minutos más tarde, después de hacer malabares para evitar ser quemado por el agua, logra regular la temperatura y al fin puede sumergirse dentro de la cascada caliente que empieza a destensar sus músculos y a llevarse un poco del dolor de sus articulaciones directo a la coladera.

“¡Frank!” Escucha de nuevo la vos de su madre y joder, desearía poder quedarse todo el bendito día sumergido bajo el chorro de agua, pero un par de nudillos golpeando a la puerta parecen no estar de acuerdo con la idea.

“¡Ya voy!” Cierra el grifo y el flujo de agua a temperatura perfecta deja de existir de inmediato. Estira una mano palpando en busca de la toalla de baño que después recuerda ha olvidado preparar.

“¡Puta madre!”

“¡Frank!”

“¡Que ya voy!”

Su cuerpo entero tiembla del frío cuando se aventura fuera de la ducha cubierto por nada más y nada menos que sus manos en las zonas vitales. Sus dientes castañean con fuerza y detiene a tiempo el impulso de saltar dentro de su cama y hacer un bunker con sus cobijas. Corre la puerta del armario y una vez encontrada la toalla amarilla, hala de ella y se cubre en menos de un segundo completamente, incluso haciendo uso del gorrito que incluye. Se viste con un montón de prendas sucias que se ha olvidado de lavar hace una semana, y al fin sale de su desordenada habitación.

El aire golpea frenético fuera de la casa, haciendo que toda la construcción cruja más de lo normal y que Frank se sujete con mayor fuerza de la agarradera que poseen las escaleras, porque joder, hace un jodido frío y él está temblando de pies a cabeza y encima, tiene que soportar los achaques que la pobre casa sufre. Su madre lo mira con una ceja arriba y los brazos cruzados, mientras su pie golpetea constante a la madera.

“¿Te has lavado los dientes?” Frank rueda los ojos y asiente. _Mentiroso_.

La expresión de su madre cambia y deja de lucir enfadada a solo lucir un poco cansada, y le sonríe mientras le indica que es hora de partir “No me has dicho cómo te fue con el examen de latín”

“Me fue mamá, me fue.” Linda no parece muy contenta con la respuesta, pero no siente ganas de discutir con su pequeño hijo adolescente de 17 años, y con pequeño se refiere a su estatura.

El trayecto al consultorio del doctor pasa en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del parabrisas descompuesto limpiar y limpiar el mismo lugar una y otra vez. La camioneta está caliente para suerte de Frank, pero pronto el cansancio vuelve a hacer efecto en él y de un momento a otro sus parpados se cierran.

“Frank, Frank” Su madre le zarandea el brazo tratando de despertarlo un segundo después. Frank abre los ojos de golpe, rojos y con dos grandes bolsas debajo de éstos “Hemos llegado.” El chico asoma la cabeza fuera del auto, y sus parpados deciden no querer abrirse solo para tener que salir ahí fuera a soportar los estudios y posiblemente las nuevas inyecciones bajo su piel “¡Frank!” Su madre termina por desesperase y hala de la manga de su camisa atrayéndolo fuera, donde lo obliga a mantenerse de pie y no caer y rodar colina abajo “Sólo va a ser un chequeo, ¿Quieres quedarte despierto mientras pasa, porfavor?”

Él solo se talla los ojos con la manga de la camiseta y camina detrás de su madre, directo al consultorio del doctor Flinch, sintiendo ya a 20 pasos de distancia como una aguja entra bajo la pobre piel de su brazo.

Su madre lo hace sentarse en la sala mientras ella va y habla con la recepcionista que le indica que el doctor los atenderá en unos minutos. Frank busca entretenerse para evitar que el sueño lo ataque de nuevo mirando algunas revistas de más de 12 años atrás, todas hablando de la maravilla del Windows xp, o algo así. Se olvida de las polvosas revistas que nadie ha tocado en _quizá_ una década, y recarga su cabeza en la mesa de la sala, observando a un mosquito completamente quieto sobre de ésta.

“Buenos días señora Iero; Frank.” Saluda el hombre de bata blanca, a la cual Frank piensa cabe mencionar que le falta un botón justo en el centro de la barriga “¿Ha servido la última solución salina, Frankie?”

Las cejas de Frank se unen en el centro de su frente “No tan bien como esperaba, doc”

El hombre le mira un segundo y vuelve los ojos a los de la madre del chico, quién mira con enfado a su único hijo. “El medicamento que esperábamos llegó esta mañana, pero antes me gustaría hacerle algunos exámenes más.”

Frank rueda los ojos “ _Como si no lo hubiera visto venir_ ” murmura y se levanta de la silla, ignorando el feo dolor en sus músculos, y camina hacia donde sabe de memoria que está el consultorio del doctor Flinch.

Media hora después ya ha recibido dos agujas bajo su piel y le han extraído como 70ml de sangre y le han hecho decir “ahhh” mientras le aprietan la lengua con un abate lenguas y le iluminan la garganta con una lamparita. Y después de otras cuantas pruebas más, el doctor le hace dar su propio brazo a la tortura de una aguja nueva y un contenido desconocido vaciándose dentro de él. El líquido entra poco a poco al musculo de su brazo derecho, y él sólo cierra los ojos, porque joder, vaya que duele.

“Ya va a pasar, Frankie…“ Escucha la vos maternal de su madre mientras mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

“Tranquila, Linda, con tantos tatuajes deberías saber que no le duele ni un poquito este piquete.” Dicho esto, Frank rechina los dientes deseando poder clavarle un puñetazo en la sonrisa al gordinflón ese “Vamos a esperar que esto haga efecto.” El hombre retira sin demasiado cuidado la aguja.

“Si, como lo han hecho todas las demás cosas que inyectan dentro de mí, gracias” Frank cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de no sobarse el lugar de donde proviene el dolor simplemente por orgullo “¿Podemos irnos ya?, ¿porfavor?”

“Cariño, ¿Podrías esperar afuera?, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle a Ferdinand antes de irnos.”

Frank refunfuña y gira los ojos, saliendo de la habitación dando un ligero portazo. Vuelve a la sala de espera y ya no hay ni rastros de Molly, la recepcionista que siempre le ofrece un dulce de miel, y joder, el estómago de Frank ruge con fuerza deseando que ella lo escuche y venga hasta él. Pero aparte de las viejas revistas de tecnología de la década pasada, hay una persona nueva en la sala de espera.

Frank le escudriña curioso, notando en una mirada rápida de que se trata de un chico probablemente de su edad que nunca ha visto antes. El chico tiene la cabeza agachada y Frank no puede ver sus ojos, pero se queda observando unos segundos los mechones negros y desordenados de su pelo, y nota también una ligera manía de mover uno de sus pies con rapidez. Le observa hasta que su nuevo compañero de soledad alza la mirada, y _oh santa mierda_ , el chico tiene unos grandes ojos verdes, y enormes bolsas negras debajo de éstos. Intenta disimular mirando hacía otra parte, pero termina sentándose cerca de él.

El reloj de pared de madera hace un _tic tac_ que hace que el tiempo que pasan juntos sea molesto e incómodo, pero por alguna razón, Frank no quiere moverse de dónde está. Un sonido de envoltura de plástico al ser abierto llega hasta los oídos de Iero, seguido de un aroma a galletas, y - _ohh, joder, ¿Ese ha sido su estómago?_ Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo y siente una mirada sobre de él, lo que no ayuda demasiado a bajar el ardor en sus mejillas.

“¿Gustas?” Escucha una voz rasposa y seca, como si su dueño estuviese ronco, con alguna gripa o un resfriado muy probable, porque bueno, ambos están en una clínica especializada en problemas respiratorios. Alza los ojos a la cara del chico, ignorando la mano y el paquete de galletitas extendidas hacía él. Después de dos segundos de conectar miradas, Frank se da cuenta de la mano que el chico mantiene estirada en su dirección.

“Oh... Sí, gracias.” Extiende su mano y cacha una galleta entre sus dedos, con la vista sobre la crema blanca, sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre de él. “Gracias” repite cuando por fin puede sacarla del empaque. El chico a su lado asiente y saca él también una galleta.

Después de unos minutos sin decir nada, el reloj ya está matando de nuevo a Frank.

“Ah, ¿Estás esperando consulta?” Se anima a preguntar, echándole por fin una mirada con más detalle a su compañero de banca. El chico a su lado niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada, y Frank se siente totalmente intimidado por ello. “Oh… genial.” Baja la mirada a sus manos, y en ese momento escucha una risita y vuelve a alzar los ojos.

“¿Tú sí?” Habla el chico, y joder, a pesar de que tiene una apariencia enferma y cansada, tiene una risa bastante alegre.

Frank le mira, está vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa gastada, las converse están medio desteñidas y su cabello le cae por los lados de la cara, como enmarcándosela. También en medio segundo observa las bolsas amoratadas que tiene bajo los ojos, y la piel pálida y como de papel. Se lame los labios, intentado recuperarse un poco.

“Oh diablos, no, ya he tenido suficientes agujas por un día, pero gracias.” Gerard se ríe y _oh mierda_ , Frank siente un calorcito subirle desde el estómago hasta el pecho que le hace sentir bastante bien, y vuelve a sonrojarse. “Por cierto, me llamo Frank.”

“Gerard” Sonríe de vuelta y le extiende la mano, Frank piensa que eso es demasiado raro, pero la acepta y la sacude un poco. Está helado.

Su estómago vuelve a exigir atención, lo que hace a su pobre dueño sonrojarse aún más. Gerard ríe y le vuelve a ofrecer el paquete, y él no duda en tomar otra oreo de allí dentro.

“¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿También tus pulmones nacieron con un defecto de fábrica?” Frank quisiera morderse la lengua y tragársela, porque quizá eso sea demasiado grosero o personal, o cualquier cosa, simplemente sabe que la presencia de Gerard le pone nervioso.

“Estoy esperando a Mikey” Dice, y Frank se debate entre explicarle a Gerard que no conoce a ese tal Mikey, o asentir como si lo entendiera todo de maravilla, ya sabes, fingir demencia “Mikey es mi hermano, están… probando algo con él.”

“Ohh…”  Frank sonríe nervioso ante lo extraño de la situación, es como si Gerard hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, de cualquier manera cree que es necesario quedar bien frente al otro “Solo te diré una cosa, no importa si esas cosas no funcionan, siempre y cuando te devuelvan a tu hermano como un humano común, y no como un fenómeno con injerto de oreja de ratón en la espalda.” Después de decirlo, Frank piensa en lo raro que ha sido eso y se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, pero antes de que pueda seguirse golpeando mentalmente por ello, la risa de Gerard le hace confundirse.

“¿Debo suponer entonces que a ti te han implantado una oreja de ratón ya?”

“Nah, pero podrían, y quizá después me venderían a un zoológico en Vermont a morir de una infección respiratoria” Gerard deja de reír y le mira, y Frank empieza a pensar que tal vez Gerard ya se ha dado cuenta de lo raro que es, pero una sonrisa pequeña se forma en los labios de Gerard, y Frank puede jurar que en ese momento alguien enciende un cigarrillo dentro de su cuerpo, porque joder, algo dentro de su estómago está calientito. “No creo que un fenómeno espalda de ratón sea muy interesante, de todos modos” Se encoge de hombros intentando arréglalo, o quizá para seguir con el chiste, y Gerard gira los ojos. Ambos ríen, y _mierda, mierda, ahí está de nuevo_ ,

“A mí me encantaría verlo“

Frank lo mira, Gerard parece hablar en serio, aunque pronto una pequeña curva se forma en sus labios, y luego ambos se echan a reír, notando las estúpidas cosas que están diciendo. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y un par de ojos mirándoles raro los hace parar, y es la madre de Frank junto al doctor Soy-Un-Amante-De-Las-Agujas-En-Frank Flinch.

“Vaya, no sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo.” Gerard le sonríe al médico, pero cuando voltea a ver a Frank, éste tiene la vista clavada en sus tenis.

El rostro de Linda también se ilumina “Oh, un verdadero placer conocerte…”

“Gerard” Completa él.

“Gerard” Linda sonríe, de ese tipo de sonrisas que esconden emoción, pero no del todo “espero nos volvamos a ver pronto; Frank, ya es hora de irnos.”

El nombrado refunfuña y se remueve en su asiento, con Gerard mirándole aún a su lado.

“Ah… uh…” _Inteligente como siempre_ “¿Nos volveremos a ver, quizá?” Pregunta después de dudarlo mucho.

“Eso creo.” Contesta y ambos sonríen, antes de que Linda comience a molestarlo con lo tarde que es y empiece con que ni siquiera han desayunado.

El camino de regreso a casa no es ni mucho menos divertido, su madre insiste en saber cosas sobre Gerard, cosas que Frank no sabe porque demonios ¡Lo acaba de conocer! Pero para su madre que su Frankie tenga un amigo distinto a ese Bob Bryar y a ese Ray Toro, es una buena señal. A pesar de la salida del sol el ambiente sigue siendo frío, y las ventajas de vivir separado del bosque tan solo por una carretera en el medio es ver el invierno y el otoño chocando, como si uno le saludase y el otro se negase a ir. Las hojas rojas y anaranjadas caen sobre el capote del carro y sus colores destacan aún más con los rayos del sol.

“¿Al menos sabes por cuánto tiempo su hermano estará aquí?” Pregunta con la vista al frente y las manos sobre el volante.

“No mamá, esas no son cosas que le preguntas a alguien que acabas de conocer.” Linda ríe y Frank gira los ojos, volviendo su atención al frío que su cuela bajo las hebras de sus guantes.

“Uhmm… ¿Y si lo invitas a la casa?”

“Mamá… lo acabo de conocer.”

“Podrías intentar ser su amigo, Frankie, debe de ser duro tener que mudarse y no conocer a nadie más, además de que podría necesitar a alguien en cualquier momento.”

Frank se muerde el labio inferior ejerciendo un poco de fuerza; entiende a lo que se refiere su madre, pero no es algo en lo que quiera pensar. Apenas conoce al chico y no se siente con el derecho de hurgar en su vida.

“Lo voy a intentar, mamá…” Su madre sonríe y extiende una mano que aprieta con cariño el brazo de su hijo. Nadie más dice algo en los escasos 2 minutos que faltan para llegar a casa.

Una vez estacionado el auto frente a la casa de madera que les pertenece, baja del auto con la bufanda cubriéndole hasta el nacimiento de la barbilla y refugia sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Camina hacia la puerta de su casa y se gira extrañando, notando la falta de pisadas siguiéndole hasta el porche.

“¿No vienes?” pregunta en un grito manteniendo el juego de llaves entre sus dedos, a escasos centímetros del picaporte.

Su madre responde moviendo los labios en algo que Frank traduce correctamente como “ _Trabajo_ ”, ella se despide de él agitando su mano y comenzando a poner el auto en marcha de nuevo. Frank se gira sobre los talones y busca la llave entre el manojo revuelto, hasta dar con la correcta. Su madre agita la mano una última vez y él entra a su casa, deseando que hubiera chocolate caliente esperándolo en la mesa.

Saca del frigorífico un cartón de leche y se lo lleva la boca, humedeciendo su garganta con el frío líquido. Frank es tan jodidamente flojo que prefiere agarrar la peor gripe de su vida por beber la leche fría, a ponerla en la estufa a hervir.

Cuando vuelve a su cama se tapa completamente con las mantas, aspirando el aroma casi imperceptible al jabón que usa su madre al lavar la ropa, y aunque se siente infantil abraza la frazada como si se aferra a su madre, y no sabe qué es lo que le hace comportarse así, pero quiere creer que es a causa del frío tremendo, y de que no ha dormido más que 60 minutos. Es sábado, tiene dos días para invernar cual oso y descansar lo suficiente como para no morir a mitad de semana en la escuela, así que cierra los ojos.

Un minuto después uno de sus ojos se abre. No puede dormir, ¡No puede dormir! Por más que intenta relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco, dos segundos después se da cuenta de que se ha ido por las ramas y ha comenzado a pensar acerca de todo, desde el bosque y la cabaña, hasta terminar pensando en Gerard.

Y ahora que lo ha pensado, tiene muchas ganas de volver a verle.

El lunes llega demasiado rápido, demasiado horrible y demasiado despreciable, como siempre. El reloj suena puntual al igual que los gritos de su madre que le apuran a ducharse y bajar. Frank se alista y se cerciora de guardar el inhalador en un compartimiento escondido de su mochila por si a Jack o a Bert se les ocurre vaciarla toda en el contenedor de basura.

Baja las escaleras a pasos apresurados que podrían confundirse con deseos extremosos de ir a la escuela, pero no, simplemente recuerda que por fugarse desde la noche del viernes se ha olvidado de que tiene un examen hoy, y quizá si llega un poco temprano pueda sentarse junto a Ray y estirar los ojos para copiarle. Su amigo es un cerebrito en historia del Arte.

Llega en un dos por tres con el pelo revuelto y la tela de la camisa escurriéndole por sobre los pantalones, y muerde un pan con jalea que su madre apenas pone en la mesa.

“¿Qué se te ha olvidado ahora?” Pregunta, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

“Nada” Responde con la boca llena y migajas cayendo a su regazo. Sorbe del baso relleno en jugo de naranja recién hecho y se mete otro pedazo de pan.

“Aún faltan 40 minutos y pareces tener complejo de niño responsable que llega a tiempo a la escuela, cosa que tú no eres” Dice “Dime ya, ¿Qué se te ha olvidado esta vez?”

Frank mastica con ferocidad y la mira directo a los ojos, pero Linda también le mira y no tiene intenciones de apartar la mirada de su catastrófico hijo. Frank a veces odia que él y su madre se parezcan tanto. Tercos como solo ellos pueden.

“Me he olvidado de imprimir un trabajo.” Miente, metiéndose lo último que sobra y levantándose de la mesa, cogiendo la mochila de siempre y los jodidos libros y cuadernos que gusta de rellenar con garabatos cuando se aburre en clase. “Pero si llego antes podré coger una computadora libre ¿Me llevas?”

Linda golpetea al piso con su zapato, y reprende con la mirada a su hijo, para después negar con la cabeza.

“Tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo, y acabo de recordar que no debo solucionarle los problemas a mi hijo.” Chasquea la lengua, y Frank abre la boca para protestar, pero si empieza, su madre no lo dejará ir hasta que le pida perdón de rodillas y rece seis padres nuestros y nueve aves Marías, así que opta con terminar de calzarse los zapatos mal limpiados y corre hacía la puerta.

“¡Deberías llevarte otro sueter!”

Para su buena suerte, las ventajas de vivir en un pequeño pueblito es que todo queda demasiado cerca de lo demás, y el colegio queda a tan solo unas cuadras, pero vamos, es Lunes a las seis de la mañana y la noche anterior a llovido como los mil demonios, y ahora todo está lleno de lodo y escarcha de dudoso color. Se encamina entre las húmedas calles armado sólo con su corbata escolar y un montón de libros de 5kg con los que podría romperle la cabeza a alguien _de muchas maneras_ , y avanza a paso apresurado mientras el sol no se digna por despertar.

Las hojas otoñales caen en cascada de los muchos árboles que le acompañan por el camino, y siente el fresco aire colarse por los botones de su camisa haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta; Sería genial si no fuera un desgraciado que se enferma hasta porque abrió el congelador. Se estira la tela de la camisa tratando de cubrir la piel expuesta y desea haberle hecho caso a su madre y haber traído una bufanda y dos chamarras extras.

Ahora que lo piensa, su madre es un ser horrendo y desalmado ¡Justo hoy se ha negado a traerlo a la escuela! Santo cielo, qué clase de madre tiene; negarse a llevarlo al colegio cuando está lloviznando y una gripa amenaza por anidar en su jodido cuerpo, además de que el asma y toda la mierda que tienen sus pulmones y el resto de su sistema respiratorio, apestan.

Mira su reloj y se da cuenta de lo tarde que es ¡Debe de ser una broma! Tan solo diez minutos antes su madre le dijo que aún faltaban cuarenta, y ahora solo le quedan para llegar dos minutos.

“¡Joder!” Patea una piedra y obliga a sus piernas a moverse y hecha a correr, sus zapatos sonando contra el asfalto y el agua estancada y medio congelada. Divisa el bosque y los árboles que cubren al lago y de frente reconoce el edificio de su martirio, donde imparten latín y químicas avanzadas.

Apresura el paso y obligándose a sí mismo a no resbalar, entra corriendo por la puerta principal ignorando que una profesora casi cae al piso por su culpa. Corre hasta llegar al salón número 103 y abre la puerta con fuerza, con los pulmones ardiéndole y el pecho subiendo y bajando. El aula entera le mira y Frank emboza una sonrisa fingida llena de vergüenza.

“Lo… siento, se me ha hecho tarde,  ¿puedo pasar?” Pregunta con el corazón latiente queriendo salírsele del pecho.

“Entra, entra” Le apresura el profesor mientras reparte las hojas de la prueba.

Frank maldice a las dos caras que le saludan al otro lado de la habitación, una sentada a un lado de la otra y Frank se jura a si mismo que le va hacer comer su rana disecada a Bob en la clase de biología.

“¡Hey, Frankie Pankie!” Le saluda su amigo rubio, sentado cómodamente y sin preocupaciones en el asiento contiguo al de Ray. Frank refunfuña y murmura algo que suena a un “ _que te jodan_ ” y Bob hecha una carcajada baja y contesta de la misma forma “ _A tu madre_ ”

Ray se ríe de sus dos descerebrados amigos y sonríe.

“¿Te olvidaste de estudiar para el examen, verdad?” Pregunta girándose hacia atrás en su silla para ver la pinta tan ridícula de su desgraciado amigo.

“No, cabrón, me mate anoche estudiando y por eso llego tarde” Le dice al mismo tiempo que le enseña el dedo medio a Bob que se ha echado a reír.

“Si hubieses llegado tres minutos antes, podrías haberte sentado conmigo” Le dice su amigo del afro mientras Bob le hace muecas y se ríe de la pinta de tetera hirviendo que tiene Frank.

“Oh, gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor, seguro” Refunfuña cruzándose de brazos mientras el profesor Erasmo Walter le entrega la hoja del examen. “¿Qué mierda es Degas?” Exclama mirando una pregunta al azar y agradece después que el profesor no le haya escuchado. “Enserio estoy muerto, maldito seas, Bob.”

“Cuando quieras.” Contesta con burla el rubio antes de que el pelinegro le pegue una patada a la butaca.

40 minutos y 90 haladas de cabello después, la campana suena y el profesor pide los exámenes. Ray se levanta portando orgulloso un 100 seguro, seguido de Bob con una sonrisa de satisfacción de probablemente un 70, y luego Frank, que se dedicó a dibujar caritas tristes, enojadas y psicópatas estrangulando a otras. El profesor le mira con rareza cuando entrega la hoja rellena en garabatos y Frank se encoge de hombros. “No sabía nada, así que deje salir mi propio artista interior.”

Afuera lo esperan sus dos mejores amigos, y dejan de platicar tan animosamente cuando ven la pinta de “ _Voy a romperles la madre_ ” que trae Frank grabada en el rostro.

“¿Quiero pensar que no te fue muy bien?” Frank observa a su amigo del gran afro, su ceño fruncido y los brazos sobre su pecho. El pelinegro refunfuña una vez más mientras se remueve el flequillo de sobre la frente y se gira a su casillero.

“De puta madre.”

“Tranquilo, ya sólo faltaba este examen, ahora tienes todo el resto del maldito año para hacer lo que tengas que hacer en esa clínica, que por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue?”

“De puta madre” Vuelve a responder, entre dientes.

Bob alza ambos brazos en alto en señal de paz, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Frank podría tirarle una mordida y arrancarle el dedo índice y el anular. El de en medio no, porque ese lo necesita.

“Deberías tomar en cuenta lo que te dije, mi primo, Charlie, se acaba de graduar en ciencias médicas, y su especialización son las vías aéreas y la cavidad pleural, que ni puta idea de qué signifiquen, pero sé que tienen que ver contigo”

Frank suspira y se detiene en sus pasos, haciendo así que los otros dos también lo hagan. “Hermano, sabes que es cosa de mi madre, le ha costado trabajo confiar en ese viejo que me atiende ahora, no la quiero presionar.”

“Pero es un imbécil, y hasta dónde yo sé, sigues teniendo exactamente lo mismo, y nadie sabe qué es.”

Frank cierra los ojos y se masajea las cienes, luego lame los labios y mira a Ray “De acuerdo, se lo mencionaré, pero no le prometo nada a tu tío Charlie”

“Primo, pero no importa, porque sería una ayuda mutua: Él te ayudará con lo que sea qué esté mal con tus pulmones, y tú lo ayudarás a hacer la tesis, ¡Serás como su conejillo de indias!”

Bob se hecha a reír a carcajadas, y su risa es tan fea que le provoca risa a las demás personas que caminan por el pasillo y que pueden escucharlo. Frank gira los ojos.

“Conejo de indias, jupy”

…

Cuando la campana suena, significa que el arduo y tortuoso día escolar ha terminado, pero para la siempre en decadencia suerte de Frank, se tiene que quedar una hora extra a limpiar los borradores del pizarrón.

“Deberías apresurarte, va a oscurecer muy pronto, y quizá llueva”

“¿En esta temporada? Sí, cómo no.”

El profesor gira los ojos y le da un mordisco a su galleta, mirando a Frank meter las tizas a la caja. El clima está realmente feo allá afuera, pero no es cosa de sorpresa ya que cuando el otoño y el invierno chocan, reencontrándose después de un año, pelean durante unas semanas antes de que el invierno reclame el control sobre ese frío y desolado pueblo.

“Está bien, ya he terminado con mis cosas, ¿Podrás cerrar la puerta cuándo termines?” El profesor Weekes es un hombre joven, que quizá ni siquiera alcance a tener los treinta años. Toma lo que resta de su galleta y su café y se levanta del escritorio.

“No sé, ¿Podría?”

El hombre gira ambos ojos y palmea al chico cuando pasa a su lado. “Sólo hazlo, y nos vemos mañana, Frank”

Unos cuantos segundos después, y el salón se queda completamente solo, aparte de él. El viento choca contra las ventanas, provocando que están produzcan feos sonidos que se elevan junto al silbar del viento. A parte de lavar la pizarra y los borradores, tiene que asegurarse de que todas las butacas estén en orden y en fila, después de eso, termina y ve que en el reloj ya pasan más de las seis.

Sus pisadas son rápidas pero intentan ser cautelosas, hay bastante escarcha y el clima está helado, los pacillos están completamente vacíos, y agradece no haberse topado con nadie al salir del colegio. Frank mira al cielo y bufa: Está obscurecido, quizá Weekes tenga razón.

Lo bueno de vivir entre montañas es que el aire siempre es fresco y puro, lo que le ayuda a su respiración. Hace poco menos de un año que se ha mudado al pueblo desde la gran ciudad, y tienen razón, el aire es mucho más fácil de tragar en este sitio. Lo difícil es sobrevivir a su clima.

“Mierda” Se hala de las ropas intentando cubrir su desnudo cuello, mientras el viento remueve los malditos árboles sobre su cabeza. No hace falta más que de un minuto para que comience a llover, y las gotas que al principio eran pequeñas y ligeras, ahora son gruesas y totalmente heladas. “Mierda, mierda”

Comienza a correr, sus zapatos casi resbalándose cada pocos segundos, pero pronto está bajo la pequeña sequedad que le brindan las hojas de los grandes árboles: Ha entrado al bosque; Y no es una misión de exploración ni nada de eso, pero esto es lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace dos semanas, ha descubierto que, sí sigue un pequeño sendero de rosas salvajes, llegará hasta un pequeño lugar con una pequeña, vieja y húmeda cabaña que huele a rancio, pero que es perfecta para cuando se necesita de soledad.

Sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de todas las demás, hay alguien interponiéndose en su camino.

“¿Hola?” Frank se detiene una vez sus ojos divisan la oscura figura frente a él, a la mitad del sendero: La persona está de espaldas y tan sólo lleva puesta una pequeña camisa, de esas que usarías si estuvieras en la playa, y no en un jodido lugar perdido entre las montañas y un clima de mierda. Frank se acerca poco a poco, una parte de él diciéndole que debería darse la vuelta y hecha a correr, porque la persona podría ser un asesino, pero la otra parte más terca le hace seguir avanzando hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca, y vuelve a hablar “Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?”

Pequeñas gotas de agua helada se escurren por entre los árboles, cayendo sobre su piel que poco a poco va perdiendo su buen calor, su piel es de gallina y su aliento sale como vapor de su boca, recalcando lo fría que es la temperatura del lugar. Cuando está a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el chico frente a él gira medio cuerpo, y Frank puede verle la cara.

“¿Gerard?” Entonces Frank suelta una risita nerviosa y deja salir todo el aire que se había guardado en los pulmones, porque joder, eso había sido un poco aterrador. Siente un frío recorrerle por la espalda, aunque él sabe son las gotas de lluvia lamiendo a su piel. “Demonios, Gerard, me habías asustado”

El nombrado se termina por dar la vuelta y observa al más chico, sus ojos inspeccionándole el rostro entre pronunciados parpadeos, y la sonrisa de Frank se borra un poco cuando puede verle un poco mejor: Está pálido, de un tono tan anormal que debe de ser a causa de la mortecina luz, en sus zapatos y toda su ropa hay pequeñas hojas caídas, y sus ojos, a pesar de estar inspeccionando a Frank, parecen perdidos.

“¿Gerard?” El más chico deja de caminar hacia él y se detiene a un metro de distancia, el mayor no responde, ni parece estar temblando a pesar de su escasa ropa y el clima frío. El viento remueve las ramas, provocando que algunas otras hojas se desprendan y caigan sobre los cuerpos de ambos. “¿Estás bien?”

Pero el mayor no responde, de nuevo, en cambio da un pequeño paso, y después de segundos pesados da otro, como si le costase. Su mirada se aleja de Frank y se pierde entre las hojas otoñales y el agua de lluvia que se ha convertido en una diminuta corriente, montaña abajo.

“¿Gerard?” La vos le tiembla y tiene que dar un paso atrás para así dejar pasar al mayor, quién pareciera no haberlo notado en el camino. Su piel ahora parece aún más como si estuviera hecha de papel, y su pelo está opaco y mate, sin brillo. Sus ojos lucen perdidos y tristes, justo como él.

Cuando Frank reacciona y decide que debe ir tras de él para asegurarse de que esté bien, Gerard ya no está por ningún lado, y las hojas de los árboles han cubierto todo rastro de él. La lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte, y el viento a agitar con mayor fuerza las ramas, pero Frank se queda quieto durante algunos minutos, observando al otoño y al invierno pelear una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank despierta, es de noche y los únicos sonidos que existen provienen de fuera. Sus ojos se abren y se incorpora en la cama, llevando ambas manos directamente a cubrirse el cuello, a intentar deshacerse de la soga imaginaria que le está quitando la respiración y la cual piensa asfixiarlo en poco tiempo.

Su cuerpo entero está temblando y está recubierto en una capa ligera de sudor frío, afuera se escuchan los rayos de una tormenta que no debería existir a finales de noviembre. Frank se levanta de la cama pateando las cobijas fuera y lejos de él, tiene el ritmo cardíaco acelerado en altos niveles, puede sentirlo al bombear y golpear contra la pleura y el resto del mediastino, desesperado contra sus costillas. Debido a los movimientos rápidos se le nubla la vista y su mundo da vueltas, tiene que sostenerse de la mesita de noche para no caer, pero al hacerlo, su mano golpea la lámpara haciendo que esta termine estrellándose contra el suelo, quebrándose en decenas de pedazos de porcelana y cristales filosos. La opresión que antes estaba anidada en su garganta ahora se extiende hasta el pecho, donde comienza a sentir dolor. Jadea por aire, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y las manos crispadas intentando hacer que la cuerda desaparezca de su cuello desnudo, puede escuchar el pulso con el que viaja la sangre en las arterias de sus propios oídos, su corazón late con fuerza, desesperado por llevar la sangre oxigenada a todo su cuerpo, pero no hay oxigeno porque sus pulmones no están recibiendo nada.

“¿Frank?” La luz del pacillo se prende y es visible por debajo de la puerta.

Siente como si la cuerda ahora estuviera envolviéndole todo, desde el cuello hasta el pecho, y de su boca salen sonidos ahogados que intentan jalar aire, desesperados. Intenta llegar a la puerta a toda costa, sabe que se le han incrustado trozos de vidrio en las plantas desnudas porque le duele, pero todo queda en segundo plano después de la asfixia.

Nunca conocerás lo que es desesperación a menos que te estés ahogando; Frank lo lleva conociendo desde que nació.

La perilla de la puerta gira pero el seguro no sede, puede escuchar y ver los truenos de la tormenta colarse de entre las cortinas abiertas de la ventana, escucha la vos de su madre pero esta suena como si estuviese muy lejos.

Es en esos momentos en los que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y él se permite a sí mismo llorar, sólo en esos momentos en los que siente que podría morir que se le ocurren un centenar de cosas que pasarán cuando esto ocurra: _¿Qué pasará con su madre?, ¿Quién estará allí para consolarla cuando nadie más esté?_

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha estado a punto de morir de asfixia, pero siempre que ocurre se siente igual a la primera vez, como si nunca pudieran festejar que han ganado la batalla porque nunca lo harán, porque siempre tendrá algo amarrado a los pulmones que tirará de él en cualquier momento para terminar con su vida.

Es en esos momentos en los que se odia más que a nada el mundo, pero es en esos mismos momentos en los que no quiere morir. No quiere morir, esa es la respuesta.

Con las manos temblorosas logra girar la parella y abrir la puerta; No puede ver mucho, pero sabe que su madre está llorando cuando con manos temblorosas le sujeta la cabeza y le pone el plástico del inhalador en la boca como lo ha hecho tantas veces, pero de nuevo, nunca estará preparada para arrebatar a su hijo de entre los dedos de la muerte.

Frank inhala y se pega al diminuto aparato de color verde, con fuerza. Cada músculo le quema, su corazón late tan acelerado llevando los restos de adrenalina al resto de su torrente sanguíneo y es en ese momento, entre un parpadeo y la gota que escurre de entre sus pestañas mojadas, cuando se deshace entre los brazos de su madre, de nuevo.

Como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes.

…

Hay un sonido molesto y una luz que intenta atravesar sus parpados para quemarle las corneas.

Se remueve en la cama dura e incómoda intentando seguir durmiendo, pero el sonido sigue ahí como si intentase mantenerlo despierto, desesperándolo. Mueve su mano en un intento por espantar al mosquito, al que le ha atribuido el molesto zumbido, pero lo único que obtiene es un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, algo horrible que inconscientemente conoce muy bien.

Abre los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato es cegado por la luz amarilla que proviene del foco que suspende sobre de él, se lleva el otro brazo sobre de estos en un intento por protegerse las corneas y escucha el sonido de fondo aumentar de velocidad.

“Demonios” Se deja caer sobre la cama, resignado a que al menos ¾ partes de su vida las pasará en una cama blanca, envuelto entre sabanas rasposas y almohadas que huelen a medicina.

No hace falta más que unos segundos para que la puerta se abra y por ella entre una enfermera menuda de rubio cabello recogido en una coleta, Frank quisiera decir que sabe su nombre después de un año de esta ser su clínica regular, pero la verdad es, que no le importa establecer amistad con nadie que no sea Molly, la recepcionista que le da dulces, en este maldito lugar.

“Buenos días, has despertado un poco tarde hoy, ¿Cómo te sientes?”

Frank gruñe y se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo derecho para después bufar. “Desperté en una incómoda cama que me está matando el trasero, con un aguja del tamaño de un popote enterrada en mi brazo, ¿Tu cómo crees que me siento?”, la enfermera no dice nada y a Frank no le importa si es porque ha sido muy grosero, o porque no tiene lengua. “¿Qué tan tarde es?, y no me haría daño un vaso con agua, si no te molesta.”

La mujer no dice nada, simplemente se gira hacia la pequeña mesa metálica que está en la esquina de la habitación, sirve un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal antes de volver a hablar. “A mí no me haría daño que no fueras tan descortés, ¿sabes?” Frank alza una ceja y recibe el vaso con la mano libre, mirándola a los ojos, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de contestar algo cruel tan sólo para desquitarse por la desgraciada vida que le tocó, la chica vuelve a hablar para enseguida salir por la puerta. “Son las nueve, por cierto.”

“¿Y a eso le llamas tú tarde?” Frank gruñe y encrespa las manos, frustrado.

La maquinita molesta sigue marcando los latidos de su corazón, y como el monitor queda en una posición donde él mismo lo puede ver, se le queda mirando. Por todos lados, en la internet y en revistas de chismes, hay dibujos de líneas sin fu ni fa que intentan hacer de electrocardiograma, pero que sólo son eso: Líneas.

Pero si llevaras toda tu vida monitoreado por uno de esos sabrías, como Frank, que no son sólo líneas, y que cada tramo tiene su nombre y su por qué –que el no recuerda mucho, por cierto, sólo sabe que en P ocurre la despolarización de los atrios.

Las cortinas que cubren la ventana que él sabe dan a una vista al bosque, están cerradas, la televisión está apagada y el control está como a muchos metros de distancia, y él es demasiado flojo como para ponerse de pie he ir por él, además de que no tiene ninguna intención de mover su brazo para que la i.v. se le entierre hasta el alma.

“Carajo.”

“Frank, ese lenguaje.” La puerta se abre para dar paso a su madre y a la enfermera, la segunda va directamente a enrollarle un artefacto del demonio alrededor del brazo, para checarle la presión arterial, mientras su madre se sienta a su lado en la cama, “¿Sabías que acaban de poner una máquina de café en la sala de esperas?, gracias a ello he podido quedarme despierta toda la noche.”

“Mamá, sabes que pudimos habernos quedado en la casa, después del inhalador ya estaba bien y venir aquí sólo es un gasto de dinero y de tu tiempo.”

“No voy a permitir que te pase algo grave, Frankie, además aquí está Ferdinand para estar al pendiente de ti y hacer todas las demás pruebas que necesite para –“

“Mamá, ¿No crees que después de 13 meses ya han hecho las suficientes pruebas?, ahora sólo les falta abrirme en canal como a un cerdo para ver qué demonios pasa con mi yo interior, si yo fuera ellos aprovecharía también para quitarme un pulmón y venderlo en ebay.”

Puede sentir la mirada de la enfermera sobre de él, lo que hasta cierto grado le divierte.

“Frank…”

“No, espera, esta es la mejor parte: podrían extraerme bilis como a los osos para curarle a Ferdinand las terribles ganas que tiene por comprarse un Ferrari, seguro que –“

“Frank, basta.” La mujer se levanta de su asiento de manera brusca, arrastrando las patas metálicas provocando así que están chirríen. “Estaré afuera, cuando dejes de ser tan grosero quizá se me ocurra volver a ver cómo estás.”

El nombrado bufa y gira el rostro hacia la ventana, evitando así ver a su madre dejándolo solo.

La enfermera se encuentra aún de pie a un lado de la bolsa de suero, anotando algo en un cuadernito con concentración, pero Frank sabe que lo ha escuchado todo.

Frank carraspea para llamar su atención, “Uhm, ¿podrías correr las cortinas y pasarme el control de la tv?, es aburrido aquí dentro.”

“Lo siento, la televisión está descompuesta.”

“… ¿Y qué hay de las cortinas?”

“También.”

El muchacho se queda con la boca abierta una vez la mujer sigue los pasos de su madre y sale de ahí, él volviéndose a quedarse solo en la más fría, incomoda y horrible habitación en la que está.

…

Después de unas dos horas por fin mandan a otra enfermera a desconectarle los aparatos de los brazos, a desconectarle el suero y a sacarle la aguja que contribuye a que su brazo izquierdo esté eternamente amoratado y con una costra ovalada enorme. Se soba los brazos en un intento por calentarse ya que el clima es tremendamente frío, después de unos minutos la enfermera regresa con su ropa y se la pasa para que se cambie, y Frank no chista ni un poco porque la bata que trae puesta está abierta de atrás y eso hace que se le congele el trasero.

Suspira agradecido una vez que ve que el conjunto de ropa no es su pijama de la noche pasada, si no ropa de verdad, y agradece profundamente a su madre por ello. Se termina de vestir procurando envolver su cuello con la bufanda sin apretarla de más, luego se pone los guantes y se excusa diciéndose que sólo será hasta que recupere su temperatura corporal.

Fuera del cuarto el clima es más templado, lo que es completamente ridículo, pero la verdad es que no está de humor ni para aguantar sus propias quejas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Molly, la recepcionista, quien le sonríe y le hace señas para que se acerca mientras ella atiende a una llamada.

“Tu madre dijo que la esperaras.” Dice en vos baja mientras cubre el teléfono y le acerca el bowl de caramelos de miel, a lo que Frank responde con un bufido mientras toma uno y ella sigue con su llamada.

Cuando se gira para encarar la sala de espera donde ha de esperar a su madre, se encuentra con que alguien más está ahí.

Frank traga saliva y luego suspira, tomando su lugar a dos sillas de distancia a la de Gerard, posando sus ojos sobre las manos que pone sobre sus rodillas. El pelinegro parece no notarlo o al menos parece ignorarlo, porque no dice nada ni despega la vista del reloj de pared; Frank se muerde el labio inferior porque esperaba que al volverse a ver, el chico frente a él le hablara y le explicara acerca del incidente del día anterior, aunque secretamente ya esperaba esta respuesta: Ser ignorado.

Su madre dice que él habla mucho y al estar a la defensiva es una auto defensa que utiliza para protegerse, pero los profesores y las demás personas piensan que Frank hace eso simplemente porque es un muchacho grosero, rebelde y mal educado al que le faltó la buena disciplina que sólo un padre puede ofrecer. Frank dice que todos se pueden ir al diablo si quieren.

El maldito _tic toc_ vuelve a ser lo único que se escucha en la sala de esperas, además de los dedos de la recepcionista tecleando algo en el computador cada diez o quince minutos. Frank se remueve incómodo sobre la silla y se contiene de rascarse ahí donde le da picazón que dejó la aguja que le administraba el suero, porque sabe que si lo hace le va a doler como el demonio.

Entrelaza los dedos de su mano en un intento por calmarse, el reloj pasa lento y dentro del lugar la temperatura es como de frigorífico, provocando que todo su cuerpo tiemble por más que quiera evitarlo. Aprieta la mandíbula para no castañear los dientes y maldice al maldito clima del maldito pueblo entre las malditas montañas en donde vive.

Gerard gira el rostro de pronto. “Mi chaqueta está en el perchero, puedes usarla si quieres.”

Frank lo mira y Gerard hace lo mismo durante unos cuántos segundos, antes de apartar la vista y regresarla a las blancas paredes y las manecillas del reloj, Frank traga saliva en un intento por preparar a su garganta al ataque de preguntas verbales que pronto saldrán de su boca sin él poder evitarlo. “Gra – gracias, uhm”, por alguna razón siente cómo si necesitase disculparse, como si hubiese hecho algo malo pero, ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él no ha hecho nada y necesita respuestas! “Al diablo, Gerard, ¿qué sucede contigo?”

El otro chico se gira extrañado, sus cejas juntándose un poco mientras en sus labios hay un pequeño espacio de división. “¿Perdón?”

“Joder, llevo toda la maldita mañana preguntándome qué hice de mal para que no me hablaras, carajo, he estado desesperado al pensar que no te agrado porque soy molesto, y eso es realmente patético porque ni siquiera te conozco.”

“Frank, sí me agradas” El mayor se gira por completo en su silla hasta quedar de frente a él, sus ojos son verdes y su piel luce menos pálida, Frank puede notar.

También nota que esas cuatro palabras hacen que su estómago se anude y que su lengua se revuelva, y termina riéndose de forma desesperada, “Diablos, no sé ni por qué mierda intento hablarte de todas formas.”

Gerard abre la boca para decir algo y Frank espera, pero Gerard cierra sus labios exasperándolo un poco más.

“¿Por qué estabas en el bosque tu solo?, por qué no me – diablos, Gerard, sólo quiero saber cómo mierda encontrarse ese sendero, sólo eso.”

Las cejas del otro se juntan, “¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?”

Frank tiene las mandíbulas tensas al igual que el resto del cuerpo, y está enfadado por alguna razón. Gerard le mira a espera de una respuesta, los dedos de sus manos están enredados entre ellos con fuerza que se marca en color blanco en los nudillos. El cabello lo tiene grasoso y le cae por el rostro en forma de mechones despeinados, su piel luce suave, sus labios están coloreados de rojo a causa del clima.

“¿Por qué parece como si no tuvieras frío?, aquí parece el infierno congelado y tu chaqueta está colgada en algún lado, de yo ser tú ya estaría hecho mierda.” Dice. Frank emboza una sonrisa e ignora la extraña sensación que le provoca el no querer y no saber cómo diablos contestar a la pregunta, así que opta por fingir demencia como bien sabe hacerlo. Gerard le mira de la misma forma durante unos segundos más, antes de que sus facciones se suavicen y las comisuras de sus labios se eleven un poco.

“Quizá porque soy inmune al clima y a todo lo demás que tenga la naturaleza para mí.”

Frank gira los ojos y se cruza de brazos, evita pensar en la picazón de antes porque sabe que si lo hace, ésta volverá. “Claro, sí, lo que digas.”

Gerard se carcajea y Frank mira su sonrisa durante el tiempo que dura. “Bueno, Frank, y ¿qué te trae por aquí, a nuestro hermoso y placentero spa de agujas y medicamentos, en un día de clases?, porque supongo aún vas a la escuela.”

“Puta madre, si fuera por mí ya habría mandado todo al demonio y me habría salido, pero mi madre insiste en que mientras ella confíe en mi yo no debo darme por vencido en mí mismo, tampoco” dice mientras hace una mueca, “A veces creo que ni ella misma sabe el significado de lo que dice, pero parece disfrutar de hacerse pasar por mi consciencia para hacerme sentir mal. Manipuladora. Da igual, anoche no podía respirar y hoy desperté aquí, yupi.”

Gerard vuelve a juntar un poco sus cejas, como inspeccionándolo, y por algún motivo eso hace sentir incomodo al más chico, “Como sea, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?”

Todo pensamiento que estuviese echando raíces y dando frutos en la mente de Gerard parece desaparecer cuando su rostro se ilumina un poco pero sin dejarlo notar mucho, pero es algo raro, porque Frank a pesar de todo ve tristeza ahí dentro. “Estoy esperando a Mickey.”

Frank chasquea la lengua, “¿Otro chequeo tan pronto?, demonios, amigo, yo que tu comenzaría a insistirle en que debe escribir su testamento, parece algo grave.”

Quizá un enfermo diciéndole a alguien sano que su hermano podría morir, no es la mejor idea, pero Frank tiene una gran bocota y la verdad es que cualquier persona pensaría que le gusta el sonido de su voz, pero en realidad una vez las dice se arrepiente de inmediato. Está a punto de pedir disculpas cuando el mayor de ambos suelta otra carcajada, con dientes blancos y todo, y Frank nuevamente no puede evitar verlo hacerlo.

“Nah, Mikey es tan buen hermano que se llevaría todo lo suyo a la tumba antes de dejármelo a mí.”

Su sonrisa es un poco más grande a las que regularmente deja notar y Frank cree que podría memorizar todos los gestos que hace de tan sólo pasar un día con él, pero sacude sus pensamientos porque eso es bastante raro, incluso para él. “Vale” dice dudoso,“Mikey parece ser como yo entonces, los mataría a todos antes de que tocaran mis cosas” se encoje de hombros. Gerard sonríe.

“¿Aún no hay noticias sobre lo que sea que tengas en los pulmones?”

Frank suspira y apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza en las palmas de las manos. Gerard se muerde las mejillas por dentro y juguetea con la manga de su camisa. “Digamos que este lugar es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero como todos los demás lugares en los que he estado, al menos aquí tengo amigos que me surten de cigarrillos a escondidas.”

Gerard levanta una ceja y Frank se carcajea, sobándose el estómago. “¿Qué?” pregunta una vez que se da cuenta que Gerard no le secunda.

“No deberías –“

“Oh, vamos, si me voy a morir al menos lo haré haciendo algo que me gusta,” Dice, se pasa algunos mechones hacia el otro lado de la cara y mueve una mano restándole importancia. “¿Qué hay de Mikey? ¿Tienes buenas noticias sobre él?”

Gerard sonríe, de esas sonrisas pequeñas que no secundan nada gracioso, quizá un poco triste, quizá un poco alegre, de esa clase que esconden más de una historia detrás. Se revuelve el pelo, mechones de cabellos cayéndole despreocupadamente frente a los ojos.

“¿Te piensas quedar todo el día aquí?” dice, sin responder a la pregunta.

La sonrisa de Frank se borra poco a poco para después despegar la mirada de dentro de esos ojos verdes que se notan un poco atormentados, entonces recuerda lo que le ha dicho su madre el sábado pasado y su lengua se mueve mucho antes de que su cerebro siquiera lo piense. “¿Harás algo esta tarde?” Pregunta, mordiéndose el labio. Gerard entreabre los labios y alza una ceja. Frank se apresura para agregar, “Unos amigos y yo vamos a ir ah, uhm, hay una vieja cabaña si sigues por el sendero en el que estabas ayer… llevaremos pizza, y Bob traerá el alcohol, va a estar de puta madre.”

Pero a diferencia de las veces pasadas, Gerard no quita la mirada extrañada y tan sólo se queda observando al más chico, el cual a pesar de estar envuelto en ropa sigue temblando y espera que sea por el frío y no por los nervios, ¿por qué tiene nervios?, no los tiene, pero ni puta idea.

Inhala profundo antes de regresar su vista al reloj, “No puedo, estoy esperando a Mikey.”

Frank lo mira durante un rato más sin poder creérselo, y no es que le duela el orgullo después de que le hayan rechazado así de sencillo, sino que le ha tomado meses para contarle a Toro y a Bryar acerca de su maldito “ _lugar secreto_ ”, y ahora que se lo ha soltado a un desconocido que le ignoró de forma olímpica después de asustar el infierno fuera de él la última vez, no sabe si sentirse molesto, ofendido o tener ganas de matarlo. Sea lo que sea, también se siente rechazado y eso no es algo agradable que quisiera sentir.

“Vale, vale.” Dice para luego suspirar, el reloj sigue dando pequeños pasos con cada brinquito de segundo que pasa, Frank observa que a través de las puertas de cristal puede ver los árboles removerse con fuerza a causa del viento, también pasto y hojas secas se elevan un poco gracias a una corriente que se convierte en un remolino, los rayos del sol apenas iluminan los pastos quemados por el frío y el hielo. “Sabes, al menos podrías decirme qué es lo que hice mal”, murmura, pero Gerard no se mueve ni parece haberlo escuchado, Frank suspira. “Sobre ayer, para que me ignorarás, yo – sólo quisiera que me dijeras qué está mal.”

Frank lo mira esperando por una respuesta, pero lo único que obtiene es el movimiento del pecho de Gerard con cada inhalación y exhalación que hace, su vista se mantiene fija en el mismo lugar de antes, sin moverse un milímetro, y sus parpadeos son tardíos.

Frank mira sus blancas y ásperas manos, sujetándoselas entre ellas.

“Así podría intentar corregirlo.”

La respiración tranquila de Gerard se interrumpe y le voltea a ver un momento, sus ojos lucen sin brillo y sus labios un poco más pálidos, los abre para decir algo pero los cierra de nuevo al cabo de unos segundos y regresa su vista a las manecillas del reloj.

Frank voltea su mirada hacia las hojas naranjas que cuelgan de las ramas, esperando el momento en que su pequeño tallo se quiebre y las deje caer.

…

“Escucha, amigo, te digo que esa mierda es asombrosa, Charlie conoció a una persona que se la fumó, y por dos días creyó que su perro era un jabalí; construyó una lanza y todo; tuvo que venir una asociación de protección animal para salvar al perro, y luego llegó la policía y todo fue una tremenda porquería.”  
Frank deja su lápiz a un lado y alza la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ray, abre la boca como para decir algo, pero parece pensarlo mejor y se tarda unos segundos hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas, “¿Y así de verdad esperas que me ofrezca como su conejillo de indias?”  
“Oh, vamos, si no te va a inyectar ninguna mierda de esas de medicina experimental, ni drogas asombrosas, sólo te hará los estudios y adivinará qué mierda tienes ahí dentro.”  
Frank rueda los ojos y sigue mordiendo la goma de su lápiz como un pequeño tic que tiene, entonces alza la vista y se encuentra con que su mejor amigo se entretiene dibujando ranas. “El sábado conocí a alguien y –“, Al segundo después, Ray ha dejado de garabatear sobre su cuaderno de física tan sólo para poderlo mirar mejor, Frank enarca una ceja. “¿Qué?”  
Toro carraspea la garganta y sacude su afro, “¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en contármelo?, creí que éramos amigos, inútil.”  
“Oh, no jodas.”  
“Sólo cuéntame, ¡por un carajo!”  
Frank cierra los ojos e intenta contar hasta 15 antes que sus deseos asesinos fluyan por sus poros y termine matándolo, porque ganas no le faltan.

“Es un tipo raro.”

“Y te gusta porque tú también lo eres.”

“Deja de joder, por un carajo, te estoy contando que conocí a alguien al que ni siquiera sé si le agrado, y – ¡Pero es de lo más extraño, Ray, de verdad!, de repente estamos muy bien hablando de cualquier mierda y a la siguiente se queda callado mirándome o sin siquiera hacerlo, demonios, prefiere ver un maldito reloj antes de ver mi maldita cara.”

Ray le mira con detenimiento, como cualquier psiquiatra haría, sus cejas juntas en una expresión de concentramiento y sus manos se deslizan con cuidado hasta coger el cuaderno en el que Frank había estado garabateando, y para quitarle la pluma de las manos. “Continua.”

Iero cuenta hasta diez, “¿Sabes qué eres desesperante?”

“Al igual que tú, pero doy mejores consejos que Bob así que te soy más útil.”

“Ray, enserio, el chico es raro como _de verdad raro_ ” Dice, “me ignoró unos veinte minutos y me hizo creer que era porque no me había visto, pero después me ofreció su chaqueta y – oh, diablos, no me mires así, imbécil, tengo que contarte o de otra forma voy a terminar cometiendo homicidio”, respira hondo y se concentra en que su mirada obtenga toda la atención de su amigo, y cuando está seguro de que la tiene, prosigue, “Ayer me lo encontré camino a la cabaña y me ignoró, Ray, me ignoró como si no me viera o escuchara a pesar de que estaba frente a él.”

Ray da pequeños golpecitos de la goma contra su labio inferior, pensativo. “No me digas que le preguntaste.”

“Lo hice.”

“Frank, amigo, primera regla para ligar: No importa que tan desesperado estés, no dejes que el otro lo note.”

“¡La puta madre, Toro!, estoy hablándote enserio, te digo, hay algo con ese chico que me pone los pelos de punta y –“

“¿A quién te quieres coger?” Frank hace un sonido de frustración y se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa improvisada que se han creado sobre una raíz saltona de un pequeño liquidámbar. Bob le guiña un ojo a Ray y le pasa la bolsa de plástico con la que ha llegado.

“¿Haz traído lo que te encargué?” pregunta Ray.

“Imbécil, me diste un dólar, con eso no me alcanza ni para unos cheetos” Frank gruñe y se levanta de su posición, de pronto le duele un montón la cabeza y no se siente con ganas de soportar al par de idiotas que tiene por amigos. “Ten, cacha esto.”

Pero como era de esperarse, Frank está tan absorto en la trayectoria de una hoja al caer desde la rama de uno de los árboles, que termina con una cajetilla estrellándosele en el rostro. “Auch, la puta madre, Bob, ten más cuidado.”

“Si no los quieres puedes devolverme –“Comienza, pero Frank le dedica una mirada asesina al instante que guarda la cajetilla de forma protectora entre su brazo y pecho, y saca el encendedor que trae en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, “¿Lo ves? Eso creí, ahora ámame y deja de estar de perra.”

Frank abre la cajetilla y ve que está medio vacía, pero no importa. Enciende el cigarrillo y se lo lleva a los labios, dándole una profunda calada que le llena los pulmones y que inmediatamente lo relaja. Su vista se pierde entre lo naranja de las hojas y el buen clima que hay en el lugar donde están sentados, fuera de la cabaña, porque es un lugar rodeado de grandes árboles pero al centro está despejado, y el sol calienta un poco.

“Jack Daniel's para ti” Dice Bob mientras saca una pequeña botella que seguramente es de muestra y ha robado de algún lugar –probablemente de un bautizo o una boda– para después sacar una un poco más grande cuyo contenido presumiblemente ya va a la mitad. “Y Johnny Walker para mí.”

“Gays” murmura Frank antes de dar otra calada.

La verdad es que sus dos mejores y únicos amigos son tan idiotas como cualquiera podría imaginar, y como es de esperarse de un par de adolescentes adictos al alcohol, ambos terminan en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, señalando las nubes grisáceas que se formaron de pronto en el cielo, y Frank opta por ignorarlos, porque mientras le sigan trayendo tabaco y su presencia lo salve de estar maldita y lastimosamente solo, el mundo puede explotar si quiere y a él no le va a importar.

Va al final del segundo cigarro cuando de pronto ve a alguien escabullirse por debajo de una gruesa rama, teniendo cuidado de no golpearse la cara con ella como pasó con Bob la primera vez que Frank los trajo. El chico se sacude las ropas y no hace falta que levante el rostro cuando Frank ya sabes quién es, y se levanta de su lugar.

“¿A dónde vas, Frankie-Pankie?” Ray suelta una risilla, Frank opta por ignorarlo.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunta un poco más a la defensiva de lo que le gustaría. Gerard alza el rostro una vez se ha quitado las ramitas de la ropa y le sonríe a Frank, una sonrisa diferente a las que ha utilizado antes. Algo se revuelve en el estómago de Frank.

Gerard se echa los mechones negros hacia un lado sin preocupación haciendo que estos queden hechos un desastre, pero dándole un toque rebelde a su portador. Frank traga saliva, Gerard viene vestido completamente de negro –botas de casquillo y chaqueta de piel negra, para empezar. “Vine porque tengo una invitación a embriagarme, y espero que sea con alcohol de mala calidad.”

Frank intenta ignorar el calorcillo que tiene en el estómago y que amenaza con subírsele a las mejillas, manteniéndose firme y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una expresión molesta en el rostro. “Quizá debiste pensar que haz rechazar mi invitación, antes de venir.”

Gerard gira los ojos y se remueve en su lugar, “Mira, no vine con intenciones de tomar una mierda. Vine a hablar contigo.”

Frank traga saliva y siente un nudo en el cuello, al que él gusta de llamar _orgullo_ , atorado allí dentro. “Lo siento, ahora mismo tengo más ganas de emborracharme que de hablar contigo.”

Pero es mentira, porque Frank preferiría oler tiner a beber alcohol, pues le causa unas tremendas nauseas, cosa por supuesto que no va a admitir. Vaya.

Gira sobre sus talones para irse del brazo con su orgullo, cuando Gerard le toma de la mano y lo obliga a darse la vuelta, y lo primero que se hace evidente es que Gerard es mucho más alto que él, aunque la verdad eso no es sorpresa. “Escucha, sé que quieres respuestas y yo podría tenerlas.”

Frank jala su mano para soltarse y se cruza de brazos, hinchando el pecho y alzando el cuello, el tatuaje de escorpión adornándole la blanca piel. Observa que la piel de Gerard luce un poco colorada a causa, quizá, del esfuerzo que ha hecho para entrar al bosque y venir a buscarlo.

“A menos que tengas respuestas a qué diablos está averiado en mi cuerpo, o que tengas la receta para cultivas tabaco en un bosque helado, no te quiero escuchar.”

Gerard suelta un gruñido y vuelve a jalar a Frank, esta vez del brazo, cuando este hace el ademán de regresar con sus ebrios amigos. El menor le mira con enfado y vuelve a jalar su brazo, pero Gerard no lo suelta.

“La tengo”

“¿Qué?”

Gerard sacude su cabello y agrega para corregir “Yo podría saber qué es lo que te sucede, yo – yo podría saberlo.”

Frank le observa por un minuto con detenimiento, Gerard se muerde las mejillas por dentro como Frank ya ha terminado por decidir que es un gesto propio de él, su piel es pálida pero no parece áspera ni seca como la última vez que lo vio ahí, y sus ojos no parecen estar perdidos ni ausentes, más bien, parece estar rogando mudamente.

Gerard no aparta la mirada y Frank tampoco lo hace cuando el mayor vuelve a morder sus mejillas. El más chico hala de su mano para liberarla y Gerard no opone resistencia. “Uhm, no sé cómo vaya a sonar esto pero… ¿Estás drogado?, ¿Te metiste algo hoy?, carajo, nada de mierdas ilegales aquí, joder, esa es la regla…

“Oh, no me jodas” Lo corta Gerard, seguido por una risita sin gracia, Frank aprieta la mandíbula hasta que duele, y no deja de hacerlo. “Estoy hablando enserio, por un demonio. Y no jodas, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete?, déjame informarte, Frank Iero, los cigarrillos y el alcohol son ilegales también para ti.”

“Oh, jódete.” Dice, pero entonces se queda quieto en cuanto sus ojos se llenan de realización, Gerard observa las decenas de cambios que ocurren en su rostro en tan sólo segundos. “¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?” susurra.

Gerard gira el rostro en todas direcciones con lentitud, como asegurándose de que nadie les esté viendo, se lame los labios y regresa su vista a la pequeña y determinada “ _No jodas conmigo_ ” mirada que tiene Frank.

“¿Quieres respuestas?, yo quiero las mías. ¿No me crees que pueda saber lo que buscas?, pues créeme, Frank Iero, guardo conmigo mucho más de lo que te imaginas.”

Las cejas de Gerard están juntas y su expresión grita que podría romperle el brazo si tratase de correr de él; Gerard podría ser un asesino y de ser así, Frank tendría que morir y ser enterrado bajo una roca junto a dos imbéciles que se encuentran justo en ese momento nombrando las nubes de lluvia que se arrastran para cubrir el cielo.

“Estás enfermo.”

“Y tú también” Contesta Gerard, “Y eres idiota por no aceptar lo que te estoy ofreciendo.”

Frank se ríe, enojado, “Y bueno, Gerard-Algo, dime ¿qué sería aquellas respuestas que yo podría darte? Porque lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi gratitud eterna, pagada con el último cigarrillo de la caja.”

“No quiero tus cigarrillos” dice, “Quiero que busques información para mí.”

Y diciendo esto, Gerard se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección por donde llegó, sus botas haciendo crujir las débiles ramas y hojas caídas que ha cobrado la llegada del invierno. Frank se queda en estado de estupefacción por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

“¡Hey, ¿a dónde mierda vas?!” grita, pero Gerard sigue caminando sin voltear atrás, volviendo a ignorarlo. “¡Como quieras!” grita entonces Frank a todo pulmón, su sangre hirviendo en enojo. “Déjame, como quieras.” termina por decir en un susurro que apenas y se lleva el aire.

Escucha a sus amigos llamar su nombre entre risas ebrias. Frank comienza a caminar en dirección a donde la silueta de Gerard se ha perdido entre los grandes árboles, pero se detiene. No lo va a seguir, no intentará hablar con él.

“Joder, maldita sea, ¡Joder!”

Aprieta los puños y se queda quieto mirando el sendero, el viento removiendo sus cabellos con fuerza mientras las ramas se revuelven y las hojas caen.


End file.
